


Naughty is More Fun Than Nice

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy Canes, Cock Tease, F/M, Holidays, Lucy Shackles Natsu to a Wall, Lucy Teases Natsu, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Natsu can't take his eyes off Lucy while at the guild's holiday party. Her radiant smile, sweet laughter, sensual dress leaving little to the imagination and much to be desired. What drives him to corner her in an empty hall is how she sucks on that sinful candy cane. He caught her teasing smile as she swirls her tongue around it, fire and mischief dancing in her cocoa eyes. Natsu falls right into her trap and finds himself shackled to a wall, Lucy simpering as she pulls her dress off her shoulders."I've been imagining that candy cane was you. Merry Christmas, Natsu."
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Naughty is More Fun Than Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Promptmaker on Tumblr. This one was Candy Cane. I had fun writing it! I hope everyone had a great holiday and please comment. ❤️

❤️ _Lucy teases Natsu throughout the day with a lewd display of candy cane sucking._ ❤️

* * *

Natsu groaned as the sun's bright rays filtered through his bedroom window. The Dragon Slayer huffed, threw an arm over his eyes, and yawned.

“Happy, go back to sleep!” he pleaded.

But Natsu, the Christmas party is today!” his best bud landed on his bare chest. “It’s gonna be fun!”

Natsu cracked open a sleepy eye and winced. “Are ya sure it has nothing to do with the seafood buffet?”

“It might,” Happy giggled. “Come on! I bet Lucy and the others are already there.”

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat up and threw his comforter to the side. For a moment, the tired male remained rooted in his spot contemplating if he should just lay back down. After finishing such a hard job the night before, Natsu wanted to sleep for the next six days. Natsu ran a hand through unruly coral locks, stood, and stretched. He sighed in relief when his back popped.

Dark eyes squinted and studied his surroundings. Ivory dresser with a large mirror, peach and pink patterned walls, and neatness that didn’t much he and Happy’s way of living. The most obvious other than the bright pink comforter that told him he wasn’t at his house was the minute scent of roses hitting his nostrils. Lucy; he’d recognize it anywhere. Since they started dating six months ago, Natsu rarely went home. Why would he when he could wrap his arms around Lucy's slender waist and kiss her whenever he wanted? Natsu loved when her small hands roamed over his chest and abs. 

What surprised him as their relationship grew more intimate was Lucy’s fascination with his dick. Natsu pictured her, cocoa eyes half-lidded as she gripped him with one hand and her tongue dragged up the side of his arousal. She’d simper at him seconds before enveloping the head into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and rolling his sac in her free hand. His girlfriend always glanced up at him when she sucked him dry knowing the messy, slurping noises combined with her skilled mouth and hands would make him cum so hard his toes curled.

Natsu cut his thoughts as his cock responded to imagining Lucy's gorgeous thighs spread wide as he pounded her into whatever surface he took her on. He swore his woman was a nympho. Ignoring his half hard-on, Natsu checked her clock and saw it was almost four in the afternoon. The social hour started at five. He jolted awake and scrambled for the red sweater his girlfriend bought for him that lay folded on her work desk. Lucy might have been nice enough to let him sleep in, but she’d ream him for missing it. After all, the Celestial Mage helped set up the shindig. She gushed about games with fun prizes, drinks, and food. His stomach growled its concurrence about finding something to eat. Natsu hoped there was food he could snack on while waiting for the big dinner. 

“Come on, Happy!” Natsu called over his shoulder while rushing to the bathroom to brush his teeth before leaving. “Lucy’s waitin’!”

“Aye, aye Sir!”

They reached the guildhall as the sun shifted toward its final descent. Winter’s short days made the sunsets much earlier, but somehow more beautiful. A light flurry drifted to the cold earth. If the temperature stayed this low, it might pile up by tomorrow if it continued, to Gray’s contentment and Natsu’s disdain. As they landed on the patio leading into the familiar building, Happy and Natsu burst through the doors. 

“Lucy! We made it!” he shouted without looking for her first.

Inside the guild, as usual, many members enjoyed the festivities. Music, beer, laughs, and yelling. Those four words embodied Fairy Tail’s explosive parties. Natsu wondered if it would end with the guild in shambles because too many drunken idiots… including himself, got into brawls. An enormous Christmas tree loomed in the center of the hall with a large star on top. It sparkled underneath the bright lights, flickering rainbow dots on its surroundings. Even with the illumination from the ceiling fixtures, the warm yellow glow from the lights wrapped around the tree shone brightly. Golden tinsel wrapped around it from its peak to the base. Red, blue, and green ball ornaments garnished every inch along with bows and miniature stars. Candy canes of every flavor looped on the ends. Even though they packed the tree to the brim with trinkets, it came together beautifully.

Natsu entered and saw Lucy sitting with Levy, Wendy, Erza, and Juvia. He watched her laugh from his spot at the entrance. She made eye contact with him and stood. “What took you so long?!”

Natsu closed the distance and gave a nervous chuckle. “I was tired! That jerk I fought on my job wasn’t easy to beat, you know!”

Natsu stopped in front of Lucy and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I’m sure you kicked his butt.”

“Yeah, I did!” he boasted with a grin.

“Your sweater looks nice on you, Natsu,” Wendy said from her seat at the wooden picnic bench. 

“Thanks, Wendy! It was Lucy’s idea.”

Juvia placed her head on the cool surface of the table. “Why doesn’t my Gray darling wear the clothes I get him?!”

Carla glanced down at her from her place in the air behind the Sky Dragon Slayer. “Because you buy him clothes with your face on them!”

“Is that bad?” Juvia questioned. “I wear sweaters with Gray’s face on them!”

“Sometimes you’re a little extreme though,” Lucy commented with an uncomfortable smile crossing her features. She turned back to Natsu who took a moment to drink in the scandalous outfit his girlfriend wore.

Her dress, the same deep vermillion as his sweater yet velvet material instead of cotton. It sloped off one shoulder; the back crisscrossing to expose creamy skin. A flowing hem slanted the same direction of the sleeve exposed her left hip, sequenced snowflakes following it until it reached the end of her dress that stopped just above her ankle. Black stilettos wrapped up her calf and complemented the defined muscles. Natsu’s gaze burned up her body until he locked eyes with her. With hands on her hips, head tilted to the side allowing her loose golden curls to tease her arms, Natsu was lost for words.

Dark eyes traveled back to the diamond shape on her abdomen revealing the flat planes of her belly. It was then he noticed she’d gotten it pierced. _When did that happen?_ True, they didn’t sleep together the night before. When Natsu dragged himself inside, covered in dirt and aching all over, Lucy jumped from her bed to run him a bath. She cleaned and bandaged his wounds, fixed him a quick snack, and helped him limp into bed. Lucy always put the needs of others before herself. With that beautiful smile and open arms, his girlfriend's selflessness saved countless people in need, friends and strangers alike. The Santa hat garnishing her head with a matching small purse gave her the perfect amount of cuteness to balance out her palpable sex appeal.

“You look so pretty, Luce,” Natsu murmured. “Real pretty.”

A light blush tinted her pale cheeks. “Thank you, Natsu. I’m glad you like it.”

They sat down at the table and soon others joined them. Mirajane passed around drinks and informed everyone they would serve dinner in fifteen minutes. Gajeel sat next to Levy with an arm draped over her shoulders. Gray joined them too, and it shocked everyone when Juvia didn’t lose her mind as he sat next to her. She just placed her hand on top of his, shooting him loving glances in between conversation. Wendy brought everyone candy canes and when she passed them out, Natsu grabbed a cinnamon one for himself. Lucy took an original peppermint. The Celestial wizard loved peppermint from candy to bath scents. Natsu didn’t care for it because it hid her natural smell, but he loved that it made her happy. 

“I’m starving! Are we eatin’ yet?!” Natsu demanded.

Gajeel slammed a hand on the table. “Fuckin’ right, I’m dying too! Hey, Mirajane! What’s the holdup?!”

Levy shushed him while brushing cobalt locks out of her face. “Be patient! I told you to snack on something before we left, Gajeel!”

Gajeel deflated. “Yeah, well I wanted steak, not a snack!”

“We’re having steak?!” Gray exclaimed while glancing at Juvia. “You didn’t tell me that!”

Juvia blanched. “I wanted to make it a surprise, my love! I know how much you love steak and it was my idea!”

Gray glanced away blushing and muttered, “Thanks Juvia. That was nice of you.”

The Water Mage leaned her head onto his bare shoulder. “Anything for you!”

Lucy stood and said, “I’ll check with Mirajane and see if she needs any help.”

Natsu watched her walk away and tried not to focus so hard on the sway of her hips. Lucy’s beauty topped the charts and although he didn’t pay attention until later in their friendship, everyone else noticed. Silky blonde tresses that now teased her lower back, creamy soft skin, bright hazelnut eyes that made him fall to her every whim. The curviness of her figure and how little she often wore also turned heads. It didn’t bother Natsu that she chose revealing clothing; it made him proud to see the jealous looks from others. Natsu turned back to the table, but noticing something out of the corner of his eye made him revert his gaze to Lucy. She leaned over the bar talking with Mirajane who had two beer mugs in each hand. Mirajane smiled, said something, and walked away to give the mugs to the members who requested them while Lucy remained at the bar. She climbed onto a barstool and crossed her legs while she waited.

What made him turn almost around was when Lucy unwrapped the tip of her candy cane and popped it into her mouth. Instead of sucking on it, his girlfriend dragged it down her tongue, curling it around the candy cane until she reached the tip. Her lashes low as she repeated the gesture before closing her mouth around it and allowing her tongue to peak out. Lucy turned it using the curved end then glanced at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer didn’t miss the sultry grin even from across the room. Lucy re-wrapped her candy just as Mirajane returned to the bar and motioned for Lucy to follow.

“Flame Brain, stop staring at Lucy so damn hard!”

Natsu blinked and whirled around. “She’s mine ain’t she?! I’ll stare all I want, Ice Pick!”

“Gihi, nothin’ wrong with staring at yer girl,” Gajeel commented. “You’re fucking drooling though, Salamander.”

“I am not!” he shot back. 

“How about we tell you about the presents?!” Wendy exclaimed before things got too X-rated as they usually did. She pointed to the base of the tree. “The committee got gifts for every guild member! We’ll play a game after we eat to see who gets what presents!”

“Ooh, what kind of presents, Wendy?!” Happy asked while landing next to Panther Lily. “I bet it’s some cool stuff!”

“There are some... interesting gifts,” Carla continued. She landed gracefully next to Happy. “Some are not for children. Others are nifty household appliances and there four extravagant prizes you can win.”

Gray smirked and started to remove his jeans. “Sounds awesome. I wonder what the four big ones are.”

“Keep your clothes on, you creep!” Natsu shouted. 

Lucy, Mirajane, and Lisanna emerged from the kitchen together. Lucy stood on top of the counter. “Okay, guys! The food is ready! Come get in line and your plates!”

Food became a free-for-all as Fairy Tail’s wizards made a mad dash for the kitchen hoping to secure a spot at the front of the line. Lucy almost got knocked off the bar from the frenzy of hungry people sprinting toward her.

“ _Wait a minute, you animals_!” Lucy screeched as she got swept off the counter. 

Natsu jumped to his feet and ran to save Lucy from the mob just as Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul Takeover. The crowd backed away as she glared at them, sharp talons at her sides ready to slice anyone who failed to listen. Her ice-blue eyes stared daggers at the crowd who silenced at her presence.

“Two single file lines,” Mira instructed, deep voice booming throughout the hall. “Plates, silverware, chopsticks at the front and cups with drinks at the back. One plate at a time. I serve alcohol at the bar. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Mira,” came the shaky answer.

She reverted and gave them a sweet smile while stepping to closer to Lisanna. Her sister gave everyone a beaming grin. “Enjoy, there’s plenty for everyone!”

Lucy huffed as she scrambled to her feet. Natsu reached her and snorted at how ruffled her dress got. “Looks like they got the best of you, huh Luce?”

“Oh, shut it!” she snapped while smoothing out her dress and pulling her sleeve back over her shoulder. “I didn’t expect everyone to act like they’ve never eaten before!”

Natsu caught a glimpse of the tops of her breasts before she finished adjusting her dress. It reminded him of that candy cane. He pulled her to him and whispered, “I saw you sucking on that candy cane. What was that about?”

Lucy tapped a finger to his nose and removed it from her purse she managed to keep tabs on after almost getting trampled. She unwrapped it under his watchful gaze and pursed her lips as she slipped into between them. Lucy bobbed her head twice on the candy then released it with a wet pop. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she answered while re-wrapping it. “I’m going to help Mira okay? Get something to eat!”

Natsu stood rooted in his spot unable to speak. She was _teasing_ him and his cock responded as expected. The Dragon Slayer imagined her mouth wrapped around him instead of that candy. Natsu sprinted toward the line in hopes of hiding his hard-on, but it was difficult when his brain replayed memories of Lucy sucking him off, slurping and moaning reaching his ears as he remembered her firm grip working over his length.

“Damn it, Lucy,” he muttered as he joined his friends.

Levy glanced at him with concern. “Is Lucy okay?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s fine!” Natsu said quickly. “Come on, Happy, let’s get some grub!”

“Is there f-”

“Yes, yes there’s always fish!” Carla snapped while crossing her arms over her chest. “We’ve grown tired of hearing your mouth about it!”

“But I love fish…” Happy whispered. 

The line didn’t take long to move through and once they entered the kitchen; they came face-to-face with a mountainous spread. The large room had the giant center island loaded with meats including steak, different fish to Happy’s delight, sashimi, roasted chickens, and a giant pig already filleted for the taking. Off to either side underneath the steel cabinets, a make your own ramen bowl buffet steamed with every ingredient one could hope for. Boiled eggs, chashu, shredded leeks, seaweed, and bamboo shoots, but that was a small fraction of side items to load their bowls with. Next to the ramen bar on the same side sat different side dishes varying from traditional Japanese to American. Natsu squinted when he noticed a white lumpy substance with red pieces inside.

“Hey, what’s that?” Natsu asked Erza. 

“It’s red-skinned mashed potatoes,” the redhead answered. She had a red bean bun in one hand and a cupcake in the other. “It’s common in the Midwest and southern parts of America and they like to put a lot of butter in it.”

“Won’t that taste gross?” Gray questioned.

Gajeel shot him a disgusted look as he snatched the large spoon settled in the mashed potatoes. “Are you an idiot?! Butter makes everything better!”

“I doubt it!” Gray shot back. “I’ll try them, but I bet they’re disgusting.”

Gajeel rolled his eyes and continued loading his plate while Levy fixed her and Panther Lily’s food. The other side held all the desserts and fruit patterned to display the bright reds, greens, yellows, and oranges of the fruits. People sampled their spoils before ever leaving the kitchen unable to wait until they sat. Natsu locked eyes with Lucy who stood at the exit directing folks back to the main guildhall. His eyes dropped to that sinister candy cane she used to point directions. His mouth dried; when the blonde noticed his staring, she let the candy cane poke the inside of her cheek before pulling it almost out of her mouth only to repeat the motion again. In and out, the rhythm mesmerizing him, his lust for her growing with each passing second. Natsu, the Dragon Slayer known for his bottomless pit of a stomach, had yet to touch his mountain of food. Lucy winked at him then disappeared out the exit. Natsu followed her, forgetting to grab a drink as he brushed past everyone, jogging to place his plate on the table.

Natsu searched his surroundings like a hunter chasing its prey. No sign of her as he spun in a slow circle for a glimpse of sunny locks… and he found them vanishing down the hall leading to the guild’s library and overnight rooms. The Dragon Slayer sniffed and followed her scent even though he saw which way she traveled. Natsu’s senses always heightened when Lucy riled him up. Sounds became clearer, his awareness of his surroundings increased and when he got his hands on his girlfriend, the smoothness of her skin seemed more palpable than usual. As Natsu turned the corner into the darkened corridor; his eyes didn’t need to adjust to the change in lighting. He detected her less than twenty feet away leaning against the wall. Her shadow showed she’d hiked one leg up and propped it against the wall. Natsu almost drooled watching his woman slide her sleeve off her shoulder. Natsu closed the distance between them, standing in front of her and placing his hands against the wall, locking her close. Lucy’s sultry gaze drank him in. 

“You keep teasin’ me,” Natsu accused, eyes glued to the half-eaten candy cane.

Lucy placed the candy cane back in her mouth and simpered around it. “What makes you think that?”

“Lucy,” Natsu growled, pressing against her. “You’re-”

His words caught in his throat when Lucy reached between his thighs to grasp his cock through his white pants. He grunted, hands moving to grip her shoulders as she worked over his clothed length. 

“There’s something else I want to put in my mouth,” she murmured in his ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell of it. “You’ve been a good boy this year, so I want to give you a gift.”

“What’s that?” Natsu’s eyes closed, enjoying her sinful hands.

Just then, Natsu’s back crashed against the wall. His eyes shot open to see Lucy toss the candy cane aside and dropped to her knees. She spread them to accommodate his legs between hers and grazed her nails over his lower abdomen. Lucy toyed with the hem of his pants, teasing smile gracing her angelic features. How could an angel like her be so sinful and while wearing a Santa Claus hat?

“This,” she breathed while releasing his dick. She gripped him tight and kissed the head while inching her hand over him. “I’ve been imagining that candy cane was you. Merry Christmas, Natsu.”

Merry Christmas was an understatement. Lucy enveloped him into her mouth to the hilt and released him then licked up the sides. Natsu’s knees grew weak and his hands tangled into her hair, his breath coming in shallow gasps as she sucked the life from him. Her tongue swirled over the head of his cock then sucked hard on the tip in that perfect way that made him putty in her capable hands. Lucy didn’t forget to cup his sac and give his balls a soft squeeze that almost dropped him to the ground. His pelvis arched deliciously from her ministrations and Natsu rocked into her mouth. Lucy took him all, hands on his hips, doe eyes locked on his until he couldn’t help but squint his eyes shut again.

“Dammit, Luce,” Natsu panted. “In the spirit of giving, huh?”

She didn’t respond to him instead she said, “Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!”

Natsu's eyes opened to Virgo snapping shackles on his wrists. Chains connected him to the brick wall, restricting his range of motion. Virgo joined Lucy who stood a foot away observing her handiwork. 

“You want me to help, Mistress?” Virgo questioned.

“No, he’s all mine, Virgo.” She gave her spirit a sly smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mistress.”

With a bow, the zodiac spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lucy stared at him, simpering as she reached to cup his jaw in one hand and grip his length in the other. She rubbed her cheek against his face on the opposite side her hand caressed and Natsu swore he heard her purring. The mischief lighting her eyes flickered when she pulled back.

“Aren’t ya scared of getting caught?” Natsu glanced down the corridor. “We’re in the middle of a hallway, ya know.”

“Kind of.” Lucy slipped her dress off down to her waist, exposing full breasts for his eyes to rake over. “Makes it fun, don’t you think?”

“Hell yeah!”

Natsu tried to reach for her, but the shackles stopped them. He tested their strength and knew he could rip them out of the wall, but decided against it. Natsu searched her face for instruction, eager to play this risky game. Blood rushed to his ears realizing his dick was out, hard and ready for her every touch but he waited. Lucy glanced down either side of the corridor then locked eyes with him again. She glided within his reach and his hands traveled from her hips up to her sides. This woman, regardless of the shackles, had him under her spell willing to bend to her every desire. Natsu licked his lips.

“What are you waitin’ for Luce?” Natsu stood to his full height then leaned on the wall behind him. “I wanna see what you’ve got planned.” 

“Don’t be so impatient,” she chided. She giggled and glanced around again. “Well, I guess we should speed things up before we get caught!”

Lucy stepped forward and crashed her lips against his. He fought her for dominance as their tongues danced together, her scent fogging his brain. Natsu’s hands itched to caress her soft skin, to run his tongue over the crevices of her body. Little did he know, his girlfriend planned to fulfill his wishes. The blonde reached a leg up until she stood in a standing split, placed her heel on his shoulder and said, “I want you on your knees.”

Natsu obeyed, hand roaming over the thigh Lucy rested on his shoulder. He kissed it, able to grip her rear to his delight. Lucy hiked up her dress then her fingers slid up her body to tweak her bare nipples. She didn’t have to utter a word. Natsu first licked the outside of her silk thong firmly enough for her to feel, but not enough to satisfy. The Dragon Slayer knew it would drive her mad and release the wonton minx that lived within her. Lucy sighed, fingers tangling in his fuchsia tresses. Natsu pulled her hips forward after shifting her thong to the side. His mouth latched onto her womanhood, relishing her moans increasing, her legs almost collapsing from underneath her. Lucy was already wet; teasing him with the candy cane must have been a turn on for her too.

“I want you, Lucy,” he mumbled in between firm, languid licks. 

“You can have me, Natsu,” she said breathlessly while grinding her center against his face. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

Natsu sank two fingers into her dripping heat, watching as she threw her head back. He slid in with ease, her walls fluttering around his digits as he pumped them inside her while sucking on her clit. Lucy’s hands gripped his shoulders for dear life, head thrown back and lips parted with escaping moans. Natsu stood, caught her nipple between his teeth and gave a slight tug before rolling his tongue around the pert bud. Natsu’s body was on fire, heart hammering in his chest, his senses keen to what Lucy’s body told him. The shake of her thighs, how her breasts heaved with each breath, and the slight sheen of sweat misting her skin revealed Lucy wanted him as much as he did her. 

“ _Now_ , Natsu,” she breathed.

Natsu’s lips pressed searing kisses along the hollow of her throat and he growled. Grabbing Lucy by the shoulders, he slammed her chest first against the wall. He grinned at the surprised glance she threw over her shoulder. 

“You said I’ve been good.” Natsu grazed his fangs over her neck and used his thigh to part her legs, hiking her dress up to her hips. He took her Santa hat and put it on. “Well, you’ve been naughty, Lucy and you have to take your punishment.”

Lucy bit her lip in response, arching her back to perk her rear up. Natsu grasped his length and coated himself with her juices, his shackles jingling with each movement. Lucy’s legs widened to accommodate him as he pushed forward. A soft cry left the Celestial Mage’s lips, tilting her head back to the perfect angle that allowed him to bury his face in her neck, thrusting forward hard and slow to drive her mad. Lucy whimpered, her nails dragging down the wall, knees buckling when he reached around to time his rhythm with rubbing her clit. Lucy’s legs quivered, barely able to keep standing as Natsu fucked and ravished her.

“I’m so close, Natsu!” she whined. “Please don’t stop!”

Another predatory growl escaped him as he kissed behind her ear. “I won’t.”

Natsu picked up his pace, feeling the familiar massage of her walls contracting and relaxing around him. Her cries grew louder, so he covered her mouth with one hand. “You’re gonna get us caught!” 

She mumbled something around his hand and his sharp ears caught her words:

_I don’t care, just fuck me harder._

Natsu answered with action instead of words. He pulled her from the wall to bend her over at the waist, realigned himself with her entrance and filled her to the hilt again. The smacking sound of bodies connecting filled the air along with their breathless pants and passionate moans. Lucy’s voice drove up an octave, hand flying to cover the one working between her thighs as she teetered on the brink of orgasm. She tried to remove his hand; the sensation too powerful but Natsu refused. Flattening three fingers while biting down on her shoulder, he didn’t slow the circular movement against her sensitive bundle of nerves until Lucy cried out and crumpled against him. Natsu still denied her rest. With the backs of her thighs in each hand, Natsu lifted her feet off the ground without slowing his thrusts. Lucy had nowhere to run. She squirmed in his arms and reached back to hang onto his neck for dear life. 

“Natsu!” she sobbed, her toes pointing so hard it highlighted the toned muscles in her calves.

“I’m almost there, Lucy,” Natsu ground out. 

A few more hard strokes before he spilled his seed, panting hard over Lucy’s shoulder. Natsu paused, their bodies still connected. “Um...”

“We don’t have anything to clean up with,” Lucy deadpanned.

“What about this?!”

Natsu pulled the Santa’s hat off his head and held it up to Lucy’s dismay. 

“Wait, a minute! I’m supposed to wear that for the dance!” Lucy shouted. “ _I can’t wear a cum covered Santa Hat_!”

“We can go wash it,” Natsu replied while pulling out. Lucy tried to follow to prevent the mess he was about to make. “No big deal!”

“ _It is a big deal!”_

They froze when voices echoed down the hall. Lucy scrambled away and snatched the hat from Natsu, her eyes as big as saucers as their unwanted company grew closer. It sounded like Gajeel and Levy. 

“I saw them go this way,” Levy spoke. “Where do you think they went?”

“Levy.” Gajeel sounded annoyed. “Let them have some alone time! I bet they’re fucking. He just got back yesterday!”

Natsu glanced down at his shackles and shot Lucy a horrified look. They both knew she needed to call Virgo back to remove them, but they didn’t have time. Gajeel and Levy’s steps grew louder with every second.

“What do we do?!” Lucy hissed while yanking her dress back into place.

Natsu fixed his pants and looked down the hall where they could see their friends’ shadows getting closer. He shrugged and pointed to his shackles. “Can’t run away now.”

“But-!”

Levy and Gajeel almost reached the corner when Levy said, “Why are you stopping me, Gajeel?”

“I get yer excited to tell Bunny Girl yer pregnant but we can tell her later. Let’s go!”

“Gajeel!” Levy chided as her voice grew distant. “What’s gotten into you?!”

_I’ll have to thank Iron Breath later._

Gajeel probably steered Levy away because his keen nose detected what caused Natsu and Lucy’s abrupt disappearance. Gajeel would rather eat his own foot than catch his friends having sex. Natsu's focus returned to Lucy whose eyes sparkled, and she clasped her hands together with glee.

“Levy’s pregnant?!” she squealed while jumping up and down. “Aww, man! It will be hard to pretend I didn’t know already!”

Natsu watched Lucy with so much love in his heart, he thought it would burst… until he realized she still held the dirty hat in her hands. He stifled a laugh and held up his shackles. Secretly, Natsu loved the idea of her tying him up and having her way with him. Maybe they could experiment on another holiday.

“Let me out of these, Lucy. Santa’s Helper shouldn’t wear a cum covered hat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's it for Nalu stories guys! It's been a fun ride, but I'm stuck on KatsukixOchako from My Hero Academia. If you like that pairing, go check out my other stories if you like!


End file.
